


Sand Ripples

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Injury, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Mermaids, Parent Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: TJ Kippen loves exploring the human world, and loves seeing the human known as Cyrus.ORThe Tyrus mermaid AU no one asked for.





	Sand Ripples

**Author's Note:**

> so i felt really inspired by one of the prompts on Tumblr, so I came up with this within 2 days.

TJ was someone that loved exploring. He loved finding new places, even when he had his older sister with him.

 

He wished he didn’t have to follow the agenda of being the most important member of his city’s society. He was the son of the king.

 

TJ swam through the waters, careful not to get his tail caught in anything.

 

His tail was the most unusual in his family, including Amber’s (his sister’s). His and Amber’s were gold, while the rest of the family had purple tails.

 

TJ swam up to the shore, but made sure he was hidden.

 

He’s been visiting the human world everyday for weeks now. He’s always there between lunch and dinner, under the alibi of being with Amber.

 

This was his spot, where he always sat by a beachside volleyball court. He was so enthralled with the humans that were playing.

 

Especially one special human that TJ was fascinated by.

 

This human had dark hair, brown eyes and was the most beautiful human TJ’s ever seen.

 

Today was his lucky day, as the human was sitting near the hiding place. TJ wondered if the human could see or hear him.

 

The human was lying on a piece of cloth, talking with whom he assumed was his friend. She had light skin and short black hair.

 

TJ would just sit there for a few hours before he had to go home for dinner. He would just look at the humans play around on the sand, swim in the sea or just eat these strange meat cylinders in bread.

 

TJ’s father, Gilligan, would hook him if he knew that TJ was going up to the shore to see the humans.

 

TJ just laid there behind the rocks.

 

\--------------------

 

Cyrus lay on the towel, hoping to get some kind of tanning in before the day was over.

 

Andi lay next to him, getting a better tan than him.

 

“So, it’s our last two weeks here. What’re you gonna do?” Andi asked.

 

“I’m not sure,” Cyrus answered.

 

“C’mon, Cy, it’s the summer before our senior year,” Andi said. “And all you’ve been doing is either sitting on the beach getting a tan or scrolling through your Instagram.”

 

Cyrus sighed. He knew Andi was right.

 

He stood up from the ground and started walking away.

 

“Where are you going?” She asked.

 

“I need a minute alone.”

 

Cyrus walked to the edge of the beach, near the shoreline and just looked to the ocean.

 

Cyrus’ mother and stepfather had a vacation home in San Diego, right on the beach. They would spend every other summer there. And now that Cyrus was about to be a senior, Cyrus was able to invite Andi with him.

 

Buffy was in Wisconsin with Jonah to look for colleges. Andi wanted to wait until Winter break to look for a college.

 

The water rose up, dampening Cyrus’ feet. The water was somewhat cold, but slightly warm from the ninety degree weather.

 

Then he heard loud groaning from the right of him.

 

\--------------------

 

TJ hid more as the human walked to his hiding place, but his tail was in agony. Something sharp pierced his fin. He wasn’t sure what it was, but his tail was bleeding.

 

The human walked around and TJ gasped, trying to move away from him.

 

“Hey, hey,” The human said. “I’m not gonna hurt you.”

 

TJ was breathing heavily.

 

“Are you a…” The human started. “A merman?”

 

TJ nodded. “I’m hurt.”

 

The human leaned down near TJ and looked at his fin. “Oh, boy, that’s really bleeding.”

 

TJ’s never felt fear like this before.

 

The human examined his fin further. “It looks like there’s an old hook in there,” The human said. “I’ll be right back with a first aid kit.”

 

The human was about to stand up, but TJ panicked.

 

“No, don’t leave!” He pleaded.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be right back,” The human assured.

 

The human walked away to his resting area, grabbing a white box.

 

TJ looked around, making sure that he wasn’t being watched by other humans, when the human came back.

 

“Let me have a look,” The human said, leaning down to look at TJ’s fin again. “So, what’s your name?”

 

TJ was taken aback at the question. “Um… Tristan Jacob… er… TJ.”

 

The human smiled. “Well, hi, TJ, I’m Cyrus.”

 

TJ relaxed as Cyrus took the hook out of his fin. Little spurts of blood came out, but Cyrus blotted it with a white cloth.

 

“Does it hurt?” Cyrus asked.

 

“No, not really,” TJ answered. “My father’s gonna kill me if he finds a bandage wrapped around my fin.”

 

Cyrus leaned back, thinking about what he can do.

 

“How about a seaweed wrap? It can hide the wound,” Cyrus offered. TJ nodded his head and Cyrus grabbed some seaweed that was floating by them and wrapped it around the fin. “There, good as new.”

 

TJ flipped his fin, seeing if it hurt when he moved it. It didn’t.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Cyrus adjusted himself next to TJ. “No problem.”

 

TJ felt a safe energy swarm, but he was still unsure of being near Cyrus.

 

“So, can I ask some questions?” Cyrus asked and TJ nodded. “I always thought merpeople had sharp teeth? Is that true?”

 

TJ laughed. “We only bare our teeth if we’re threatened. So for my father, that’s all the time.” Cyrus laughed at that.

 

“Second, why are you here?” TJ stilled. “I’ve never seen someone like you when I’ve been on vacation here.”

 

“I normally come up around this time. Sightseeing as you may call it,” TJ explained. “The human world is… strange yet exciting.”

 

Cyrus smiled. “Yeah, it is,” He said with a sigh.

 

Cyrus continued to ask questions, which TJ answered of course.

 

“I have to go soon, my father will be wondering where I am,” TJ said.

 

Cyrus felt sad TJ had to go. He was just getting to know him.

 

“Will I see you again?” Cyrus asked.

 

“I’m here everyday,” TJ replied, and with that, TJ dove into the water and left.

 

Cyrus slightly smiled to himself as he made sure TJ left safely.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I might make this into a chaptered fic if you want me to, just let me know in the comments if you do. Though I already have a lot on my plate with 'Beyond: Two Souls', 'Hope' and 'Buzzfeed Queer Prom', I may not do it chaptered for awhile.
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.


End file.
